


Bitty Reader Daycare

by Star_UT_Love



Series: Bitty rescue [1]
Category: Bitty Bones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Inspired By Undertale, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_UT_Love/pseuds/Star_UT_Love
Summary: Your name is (y/n) you own a adoption and care center for bittys the olny problem is that it is newly built-in and you have to get bittys your bestti kol is a police officer to bring in rescued bittys and abused bittys.





	1. First bitty

**Author's Note:**

> Gets frist bitty!

Hi im your athour and this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me remember that this is not for the eyes of the younger. 

Here is the breads of bitys 

Edgys are the assholes ones they love mustard and destroying things

Cherrys are the ones that are always in fear and have anxiety.

Baby blues are always cheerful and adorble they hate vilonce and love cuddles and are mischief and very active

Orange and blues are the lazy ones but supper strong and love to sleep

To the story

It was a monday. A week ago you and your construction team got done making (y/n) itty bitty bones center with Mama Cry. And today you where going to rescue a bitty. You jumped out of bed and got dressed ate yor Cheerios and speeded off to center. When you got there Kol was waiting with the keys in his hand "took you long enough" he said "shut up and open the god dam door"  "ok ok" , once you got inside the phone started ringing. Kol answered it "424 host lane well be right there" he said "(y/n) start the car " 

??? P.O.V

The world was slowly going back as the man started hammering a nail in my arm " This is what you get for runing away during punishment" "n-no p-ple-ase " " im sorry i dont want to do this to but you've been a bad animal noboady treats you as good me and noboady would want you any way." he said as he reached for a muzzle but right befor he put it on he said "now what are you " "d-dumass." "good any thing elase" "us-useless, idiot worthless ani-"WHAT THE FUCK ARE DOING " somebody yelled as another human tackled master down "hey swettie are..." the other words i couldnt her as the world went completely blacked.


	2. Cherry Wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry wakes up after being locked up for nearly 3 years  
> What will (y/n) do to help this poor cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So enjoy this story

"Kol he passed out we need to get him some help or he will die " you said "Ok get him in the truck, theres a bitty hospital 20 minutes away".                                         You carefully lifted the cherry bitty into your arms "its going to be okay" you cooed. You ran to car got in the passenger's seat and yelled "DRIVE!" then you speeded off to "The Ittys Bittys Hospital "

**Time pass because im lazy**

 You ran into the hohospital "HELP THIS IS A EMERGENCY HE GONNA DIE!". Every nurse that was in the white hospital room (so 10) started looking at you it was so quiet. Then cherrys breathing started getting faster, then one of the nurses carefully took the cherry bitty out of your arms and onto one of the hospitals bed and he said " we need to get him in the E.R right now. MOVE IT" 

    After 5 hours of waiting a nursed called "Cherry" you and Kol both said in unison "Is he okay" " Yes he is , but he has a anxiety disorder that is linked with depression and he also has Haphephobiaor also knowned as the fear of being toched, You can take him home tomorrow.

**Hi its me your athour and this is the 2nd chapter tell me what you think and if theres any errors please any way bye :)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile so please comment


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I appolgise for not updating

**Chapter start**

   It was the next day, you were going to able to take the poor bitty you rescued home, you were practically bouncing with joy as you waited in the hospital’s lobby. 

     When one of the nurses walked out of the door that was leading from small hallway clipboard in hand and said “Red, is anyone here the owner of a small cherry bitty” “yes” you respond voice full of worry and concern growing by the second “Can I see him please” “Yes you may, but you got gentle and please try not to raise your voice, that may send him in a panic attacks and please try not to touch him he has Haphephobia.”

**In the hospital room.**

**‘** ** _Who are you’_** the bitty signed “I am (Y/N),may I ask what your name is” ‘ ** _Red_** _’“ “_ would you like to come home with me “ _‘_ ** _Really’_** responded as he looked up to you with big eyes “ of course”

**At home**

  You couldn't really tell if Red was only coming to house out of fear or genuine kindness. Once you got home though it was a different story he refused to talk to anybody. About dinner time he wouldn't eat anything you serve him unless he watch you prepare it. When it was nap time he wouldn't sleep unless he passed out. 

To say in the least way without harshness he wouldn't trust you for shit

 

Hey its your athour and I am really sorry for not updating


	4. Home

**Chapter start**

   It was the next day, you were going to able to take the poor bitty you rescued home, you were practically bouncing with joy as you waited in the hospital’s lobby. 

     When one of the nurses walked out of the door that was leading from small hallway clipboard in hand and said “Red, is anyone here the owner of a small cherry bitty” “yes” you respond voice full of worry and concern growing by the second “Can I see him please” “Yes you may, but you got gentle and please try not to raise your voice, that send him in a panic attacks and please try not to touch him.”

**In the hospital room.**

**‘** ** _Who are you’_** the bitty signed “I am (Y/N),may I ask what your name is” ‘ ** _Red_** _’“ “_ would you like to come home with me “ _‘_ ** _Really’_** responded as he looked up to you with big eyes “ of course”

**At home**

  You couldn't really tell if Red was only coming to house out of fear or genuine kindness. Once you got home though it was a different story he refused to talk to anybody. About dinner time he wouldn't eat anything you serve him unless he watch you prepare it. When it was nap time he wouldn't sleep unless he passed out. 

To say in the least way without harshness he wouldn't trust you for shit

 

Hey its your athour and I am really sorry for not updating


End file.
